


It's the Quenchiest

by greeneggs101



Series: Flowers & Dreams [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Floriography, Florist!Sora, Grinding, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Sora and Riku just want to enjoy some alone time... Too bad certain plants may wander~
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Flowers & Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102142
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	It's the Quenchiest

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the dumb title, I could not think of anything else XD 
> 
> Confession time: I've had this written since like... January of last year? And I suddenly realized I never posted it. Uhh. whoops? So, please enjoy! I did when I found it again! :D

It was warm. So, so warm and Riku was even _warmer_. Especially when he pressed his lips to Sora’s in a hot, opened mouth kiss. Sora groaned into Riku’s mouth, his hand clenching in Riku’s hair. It was growing longer, now brushing his shoulders, but that just meant that there was more for Sora to pet and grab. 

Gasping, Sora tilted his head, trying to breathe. A low moan escaped his mouth when Riku kissed down his jawline to his neck. “Riku…” 

“Sora,” Riku breathes back, his breath hot against Sora’s skin. He slides his thigh between Sora’s legs and Sora gasps out another breath, dragging Riku’s head up to capture his lips again. He thrusts once against the firm thigh, just to relieve some pressure, but if they didn’t stop soon— 

“Riku! We… We gotta—” Plans. Didn’t they have dinner plans? 

Riku groaned, pulling away just enough to catch their breath. “But you’re so beautiful.” 

If Sora wasn’t already feeling warm all over, he would have sworn he was blushing. As it was, he leaned in just enough to catch Riku’s mouth in a hot but gentle kiss before pulling away. “I’m a mere rose. You’re amaryllis or calla lily in a bouquet of roses.” 

He felt Riku’s smile as the man pressed their lips together, murmuring. “If you’re a rose, then you must be a rare blue rose. Impossible, but somehow in my arms.” 

Even as he felt his face heat up at the statement, and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears at the love in Riku’s voice, Sora snorted in laughter at the corny line. He knew he shouldn’t have let Riku read his old Floriography apprenticeship books. Somehow knowing the meanings of the flowers Sora gave him only made Riku more sentimental. 

“Riku… that was really sappy…” 

“Like a tree?” Riku murmured, holding back a smirk of his own. 

Sora giggled at the pun, even as he wiped away his tears of joy, wondering how one person could make him feel so loved. “Like really, _really_ corny. But I love you anyway.” 

“I love you, too,” Riku said, capturing his lips one last time and pulling away. 

The shop was almost freezing as Riku took another step away. But he also suddenly remembered that they were in the shop. With a blush, Sora eyed the door, glad that they didn’t start their, uh, _kissing session_ , until after he had locked the door and switched the sign to close. 

Several anemones, some Spanish jasmine, and the bouquet of dark red roses he kept by the cash register were all turned his way and Sora fought down the wave of embarrassment. They were flowers, they didn’t judge as humans would. 

It still felt a bit weird. 

Riku also noticed their ‘audience.’ “Oops… I guess we got a little carried away?” 

“A bit…” Sora waved his hand to try and circulate the air and cool his face down a bit. “Sorry. Did I make us late for our date?” 

“Nah,” Riku shook his head, “Besides, it’s not your fault. I’m the one who kissed you.” 

“I pulled you against me.” 

“I pushed you into the wall.” Riku stepped closer, pressing Sora up against the wall again with a smirk. Sora gasped barely restraining arching up into Riku’s hip and suddenly finding his pants a little restrictive again. 

Maybe they could be a little late for their reservation. 

Before they could become distracted again, however, Sora’s stomach growled. 

Riku’s smirk transformed into a true smile, and he stood back once more, wrapping an arm around Sora to pull him away from the wall. “C’mon. Let’s go eat. We can continue later.” 

Sora’s dick twitched in his pants at the thought and he had to step away from Riku to take a few deep breaths. He couldn’t go out in public like this. The Syrian mallows were in bloom and they would just go nuts if he walked by right now. 

Sora chanced a glance upwards, finding Riku’s cute blush overtaking his face and Sora couldn’t help but smile. 

At least he wasn’t the only one affected. 

As his heart rate slowed, he was able to stand up straight and take Riku’s hand. “Ready?” 

Riku grinned and nodded, squeezing his hand and leading the way out the door. 

As they passed by a stand of succulents and cacti Sora had just planted that morning, something caught Sora’s attention.

“What’s wrong?” 

Sora hummed, studying the bloom on the largest cactus. He didn’t think it was due to bloom this year. But maybe it just really liked the spot it was in. Or the soil. Sora had been experimenting with a new spell for the water to promote growth. Maybe—

“Sora?” 

“Huh?” Sora glanced back, suddenly remembering their date. “Oh! Sorry, it’s nothing I think. I can check it out later.”

—-

Dinner had been a success. Dessert more so. And now—

“Riku! Let me get the door open!” 

“I’m just kissing your neck…” Riku pouted, burying his face in Sora’s shoulder and laying soft kisses there as well. 

Sora shuddered. “You’re distracting me. Don’t you want coffee?” 

“I want something a little… more than coffee.” 

Sora laughed, finally unlocking the door and dragging Riku inside the shop. “C’mon then. We can have more than coffee upstairs.” 

Sora pulled away from Riku’s embrace just enough so he could turn around and offer Riku a smirk of his own. He saw the pupils of Riku’s eyes widen just a bit. Sora’s smirk turned into a grin and he ran towards the back of the store to the stairs that led to his apartment. He took them two at a time, hearing Riku just on his heels.

He had barely stepped into his apartment when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and a pair of lips kiss just behind his right ear. Sora’s knees gave out and he leaned against Riku, who took his weight with ease. 

“B-bed,” Sora groaned out, trying to regain his footing so he could twist around. Riku managed to capture his lips in a brief kiss before Sora grabbed his hands, pulling him back into his bedroom. 

They fell to the bed in a mixture of loose limbs, breathless and a little giggly from both the joyous atmosphere and the wine they had with dinner. Sora chuckled as he pulled Riku on top of him, the taller man stretching out till nearly every inch of Sora was covered. Sora hummed his appreciation, holding Riku close and nudging him into another kiss. 

He felt Riku’s warm hand cup his cheek, this thumb absently tracing his cheekbone. Sora pulled away, mirroring the gesture by placing his hand on Riku’s face. 

He was quite pretty, his teal eyes practically glowing in the moonlight that trickled in from the open window, his face still flushed from their excited movements, and hair cascading down to frame his perfect features. Sora traced Riku’s cheekbone before trailing up to brush over a pale silvery eyebrow. 

Riku tilted his head, kissing Sora’s palm. “You really are beautiful. And handsome, and wonderful.” He leaned down to kiss all around Sora’s face. “And perfect, and magnificent, and beautiful.” 

Sora giggled, trailing his hand up to tangle in Riku’s hair. “You already said beautiful.” 

“You’re extra beautiful,” Riku said. 

He sat up, trailing his hands down Sora’s shirt to finger the hem. Glancing up at Sora, Riku slides his fingers underneath to tickle at the sensitive skin of his stomach. Sora shuddered, sitting up so he could slide his shirt off entirely. He then grabbed Riku’s shirt, looking up in question. Riku quickly nodded and together the slid the shirt off. 

With trembling fingers, Sora touched the warm firm muscle of Riku’s chest, tracing the outline of his left pectoral and feeling Riku’s heartbeat hammer beneath his skin. “Your heart’s racing.” 

Riku hummed and pressed his hand against Sora’s chest. “So’s yours.” 

Sora giggled, leaning in to kiss Riku’s chest, right over his heart. “I love you.” 

Riku trailed his hand to Sora’s hair, tilting his head back to capture Sora’s lips, his tongue licking at the seam and darting inside when Sora gasped in delight. Sora groaned and leaned back onto the mattress, pulling Riku against him and loving his boyfriend’s weight on top of him. Their lips didn’t leave each other’s as Riku’s right hand braced himself on the mattress while his left gently trailed down Sora’s neck and chest, leaving a trail of heat that had Sora shivering. He opened his legs a bit so Riku could lie between them. 

Riku did so, gasping when their still covered groins met in a wave of heat. “Sora!” 

“Riku,” Sora answered, his hands gripping the smooth skin of Riku’s back. “Riku! I want—” He cut himself off, grinding up into Riku’s groin. “I—” 

Riku groaned, kissing down Sora’s jaw to his neck, his breath hot against Sora’s skin. “Do— Do you have… supplies?” 

Supplies? 

It took a moment for Sora’s brain to understand what Riku meant, but when he did, he blushed. He had a bit of lube maybe but no condoms. “I, uh, no. I want to, but I—” 

His face heated up with something other than lust and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. He should have planned this better. 

“Hey, shh…” 

Riku’s lips pressed against his forehead in comfort, his left hand reaching up to tangle with Sora’s right. “It’s okay. We can do something else… Will my mouth work?” 

Sora gasped at the thought and blinked his eyes open. Riku’s eyes were gentle and he didn’t sound put out that they couldn’t go further than oral. Instead, his mouth was turned up in a soft smile, one that Sora met with a grin of his own, as well as a nod. 

Riku’s smile morphed into a smirk momentarily as he leaned down to kiss Sora’s neck once more. He rested his weight more firmly into Sora’s as the hand that had been resting on the mattress came up to stroke his chest. Sora moaned when Riku’s thumb caught on his nipple, hardening it. 

Riku hummed and kissed down to Sora’s other nipple, kissing it and swiping his tongue over it in broad strokes. Sora moaned louder, arching his chest into Riku’s touch. “Don’t tease! I’m so close.” 

“You can’t come until I’m down there,” Riku said, but obligingly started to kiss lower, his hand slipping out of reach of Sora’s. Sora twined his fingers into Riku’s hair instead, trying not to pull but holding firm. 

“Hmm… What’s this?” 

Sora blinked his eyes open, unsure when they closed, and looked down, finding Riku staring at a splotch of red and yellow on Sora’s chest, right below his pectoral. 

“It’s a tattoo,” Sora said shakily as Riku’s finger traced the outline of the chrysanthemum flower. “Vanitas and Roxas dared me to get it one night after I passed my apprenticeship. I had been thinking about it anyway… ” Sora trailed off self consciously, feeling like he was babbling. 

“It’s a… chrysanthemum right?” Riku asked, still tracing the delicate outline of a petal. “Joy and cheerfulness? Or is this one of those color meaning ones…” 

Sora smiled at Riku’s interest. “It’s a color meaning one. It means—” 

“Can I try?” Riku asked, his eyes bright when they looked up to Sora. At Sora’s nod, he looked back at the tattoo. “It’s… yellow at the edges, but red at the center.” 

Sora bit his lip to hold back his chuckle when Riku’s eyes scrunched closed in thought, a cute furrow in between his eyebrows. Riku was so cute and wonderful. 

Sora loved him so much. 

“Yellow means slighted love… or sorrow,” Riku glanced up, a little concerned. 

“And the red?” Sora prompted, knowing that Riku would understand. 

“Love,” Riku answered instantly. “So… love blooming over the yellow… Love conquering sorrow?” 

Sora nodded, “Finding love in sorrow works too. I got it to remember how sad I was after the war, but how love helped heal me. Both from my brothers… and now from you.” 

Riku kissed the tattoo, then leaned back up and kissed Sora’s lips as well. “I do love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Riku pulled back and Sora felt his heart melt at the soft look in those beautiful teal eyes. Sora could only hope that he could show Riku the same loving look that Riku showed him every day. 

Riku glanced up once more when he reached the button of Sora’s pants. “Are you—” 

“I’m sure,” Sora said, untangling his fingers from Riku’s hair so he could undo the button himself. Riku took over from there, lowering the zipper slowly. Sora gasped, feeling Riku’s warm breath through the fabric of his boxers before Riku swiftly pulled both pants and boxers down to Sora’s knees. “Riku!” 

Riku hummed, kissing the inside of Sora’s thighs. “Yes?” 

Sora shook his head unable to voice what he wanted. His cock was hard against his stomach and he felt it twitch whenever Riku kissed and nipped his thigh. “R-Riku…” He raised his hands to card through Riku’s hair again, scratching his nails softly against Riku’s scalp. 

Riku raised one hand to cover his own, squeezing in comfort. It was the only warning Sora got before Riku kissed the tip of his aching cock, his tongue darting out to lick over the slip. 

Every muscle in Sora’s body tensed. “Ri-Riku!” His hips thrust up into Riku’s waiting mouth and suddenly Sora’s cock was engulfed in wet warmth. Riku’s arms braced against Sora’s hips, preventing him from thrusting again and Sora whined his fingers tightening in Riku’s hair. Riku grunted around Sora’s cock but didn’t pull away or tell him to stop.

Instead, Riku sucked hard around the cock in his mouth, pulling off slowly until he just had the tip in his mouth, his tongue pressing against the slit. 

“Riku! O-oh! Rik—” Sora’s groan cut off in a loud moan when Riku sucked his cock back down, his free hand wrapping around the length his mouth couldn’t reach, pumping in rhythm with his mouth. Sora groaned, thrusting against Riku’s arm. He was so close! 

Then Riku pulled off completely to breathe for a moment and Sora whined at the loss, blinking his eyes open to stare down at Riku’s flushed face, his mouth shiny with saliva and precum. He kept moving his hand over Sora’s cock, running his thumb along the thick vein on the underside before dipping lower to gently fondle Sora’s balls. 

Sora threw his head back against the pillow. “Riku! Ri—” He moaned as Riku took him back into his mouth, slipping as far down as he could go before swallowing around Sora’s cock. 

“A-Ahhh!” Sora screamed out, his muscles tensing. “Riku! I’m gonna… Riku!” 

Riku hummed, and the vibrations traveled through Sora’s cock. His free hand fondled Sora’s balls again as he sucked hard. 

“Riku!” Sora shouted, unable to hold back. He thrust against the arm on his hips, emptying himself into Riku’s waiting mouth. Riku continued to hum and swallow around him, making sure that he caught every last drop. Sora’s whole body spasmed in pleasure. 

Riku pulled away just as the sensations were becoming almost overwhelming. He gently kissed Sora’s thigh again before kissing his way back up to lay at Sora’s side. He pressed a kiss to Sora’s cheek and wrapped an arm around Sora’s waist. “How was that—” 

“Perfect,” Sora answered before Riku finished the question. “Amazing. I don— I know I haven’t ever come that hard in my life.” Taking a deep breath to try and calm his breathing, moving his legs just enough to kick his pants and boxers off. Then he turned over in Riku’s arms, trailing a hand down to cup at the hardness in Riku’s pants. “What about you?”

Riku’s face had reddened and he gasped a little as Sora continued to rub his hardness gently. “I— Only if—” 

“I want to,” Sora said, pushing until he could lie on top of Riku. He looked up at Riku, waiting for a nod before he undid Riku’s pants. “I’m not sure I can… do that. But I can, er, my hand?” 

Riku nodded. “I’m close. You’re really hot.” 

Sora blushed, turning his attention to the task at hand. Riku was the hot one, but he loved how Riku looked at him. As if Sora was the most beautiful person in the world. 

After Sora gently pulled the zipper down, Riku lifted his hips and Sora pulled both pants and boxers off, exposing Riku’s hard cock to the cool bedroom air. Riku gasped, his chest heaving. Sora wondered if Riku’s chest was as sensitive as his own and he discovered that he had to know. 

Raising one hand, Sora traced around one nipple, Finding encouragement in Riku’s moan, he raised the other hand, flickering his thumbs over the hardened nubs in tandem, feeling Riku’s racing heart and loving the way Riku’s chest stuttered under his touch as Riku gasped out shuddering breaths. 

“Sora! Don’t— If you keep doing that I’ll come anyway…” Riku managed to choke out, his voice low and wanting. “I want your hand…” 

“Okay…” Sora said, but he wouldn’t forget the way Riku had gasped and moaned. He turned his attention back to Riku’s cock, feeling his mouth go dry as he looked at it. 

It was probably a bit thicker than his own, and certainly longer, heavy and leaking precum onto Riku’s stomach. With a trembling hand, Sora wrapped his fingers around Riku’s length. In his hand, it certainly felt thicker and Sora was struck with the thought that it would fill him up so good. 

Despite having just been thoroughly satisfied, Sora’s cock twitched weakly. 

“S-Sora!” Riku thrust into Sora’s grip, and Sora watched his fascination as Riku fucked his hand. He moved his hand in rhythm to Riku’s thrusts, swiping his thumb over the head, remembering how good it felt when Riku did it to him. 

Evidently, Riku liked it just as well. His groan echoed around the room as he threw his head back. Sora began to move his hand, stroking Riku’s cock firmly. He shifted so he could lean over Riku’s chest and take an erect nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. 

Riku gasped and moaned. “S-Sora!” 

Within moments Sora felt Riku twitch, spurts of come landing on Sora’s hand and Riku’s stomach. Sora continued to move his hand until Riku shuddered in overstimulation. Collapsing onto Riku’s chest, Sora gently turned his head to kiss at the spot right over Riku’s heart. “So… sensitive chest?” 

He felt Riku’s laugh more than heard it as one of Riku’s hands carded through Sora’s hair, almost lulling him to sleep. “It’s— I’ve always been kinda sensitive. But you just throw every nerve into overdrive.” 

Sora’s face felt like it was on fire and he nuzzled into Riku’s chest, trying to hide it. “I— you always make me feel special.” 

“Good,” Riku said, wrapping his other arm around Sora’s waist and pulling him close. “Because you are special. And wonderful, and perfect. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sora answered, shifting so he could kiss Riku’s lips instead, ignoring the lingering taste of himself in Riku’s mouth. “And you’re special and wonderful too. And amazing.” 

Riku hummed, capturing Sora’s lips once more, pulling away to push Sora’s bangs out of his eyes. 

“I’m so happy you walked into my shop that day,” Sora admitted, the comfortable warm air bringing up feelings of love and thankfulness. “You saved me in so many ways.”

“And I’m glad you saved me from that witch.” Riku’s voice was soft and quiet, still gently caressing Sora’s hair and face. “And you never stopped saving me since.” 

“I—” Sora huffed, feeling his eyes brim with tears and he tacked Riku to the mattress, curling around Riku’s larger body and finding comfort in his warmth. 

Instantly, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist, turning so they were lying side by side. With some shuffling, Riku managed to kick his pants and boxers off as well and they intertwined their legs, pressing as close together as possible. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, holding each other close and caressing each other, stealing kisses whenever the mood struck. Sora’s eyes started to droop, but he also wanted to clean up before going to sleep. Moaning quietly in protest at the thought of moving, he pressed close to Riku, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Stay the night?”

“Definitely not planning on moving,” Riku answered quietly. “A shower in the morning would be nice.”

“Yeah,” Sora agreed, laying another kiss on Riku’s shoulder. “But for now I’ll get a washcloth.” 

He pulled away, stretching his muscles as he swung his feet to the ground, flinching as his feet hit the cool hardwood. There was a faint glow of moonlight illuminating the room, lighting the way to the bathroom. It was a route Sora knew by heart though so he barely paid attention as he stumbled towards it, not bothering to put pants or underwear back on as he’d just taken them off again anyway. He could feel Riku’s eyes on his back and he was pleasantly surprised to find himself comforted by the gaze rather than embarrassed.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see the object in his path until he stepped on it. 

“OW!” Sora shouted, hopping on one foot as his other stung in pain. “What the f—” 

“Sora?!” The springs of the old mattress creaked as Riku sat up out of bed, followed by several thuds of footprints on the old wooden floor. Soon Riku’s arms steady Sora’s hopping, pulling him against a firm chest. “What’s wrong? A splinter?”

With Riku steadying him, Sora could reach down and yang the sharp thing that was stuck in his foot. “I don’t know. It felt like a needle or something—” Sora paused when he brought the thing up to the light. 

It was a needle. But not a sewing needle like he had thought. 

A cactus needle? 

“What the—” Sora looked at the ground, finding the rest of the cactus. 

One arm was looking a little squished now, but the rest of it appeared healthy enough. At least… as healthy as it could be considering it seemed to be growing from the floorboards. 

“How did you get up here, little guy?” Sora asked, bending down to gently pry the cactus away from the floor. The roots readily let go of their hold on the floorboards. “You seem… kinda young to be wandering around on your own.” 

“Do… can they move around on their own?” Riku asked, sounding a little unsure. 

“Not usually. Sometimes if somebody is feeling something really intune with its meaning.” Sora gently took the cactus over to the poppy plant, which was, for once, absent on Momo. The little dream eater bat had been encouraged to spend the night with Vanitas and Rikuto at Vanitas’s shop, while Sora had specifically tried to avoid calling on Potato or Juniper this evening. The flowers had all been taken care of before his and Riku’s date, so it was strange to find one so far from the shop.

But the little cactus plant seemed happy as Sora gently planted it in the soil, making sure not to go too deep as he wanted to replant it in the morning. Maybe he had accidentally picked up a piece of cactus root or something on his clothes earlier. But that didn’t explain why it grew so fast. 

“Are you okay?” Riku asked, wrapping an arm around his waist as Sora sent some reassurance magic to the cactus, a silent apology for stepping on it. “Your foot—?” 

“It’s okay. It was just a baby needle. I was more shocked.” Sora grinned up at Riku. Slowly, the worry faded from teal eyes, and Sora’s lips were captured in a sweet kiss. 

Riku hummed as he pulled away. “Hmm. I dunno. I don’t think you should walk on it. Just in case.”

“Huh? Riku, I’m fi— iine!” The last part of Sora’s sentence cut off in a surprised shout as Riku picked him up with ease. Sora’s surprise turned to glee and he wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck, laughing as he hugged Riku tightly. 

Riku answered his laugh with one of his own, carrying him to the bed and placing him gently back on it. “I’ll get a washcloth. Be right back.” 

“It’s my apartment,” Sora protested. 

“I think I can find my way,” Riku said, offering him a last grin before walking his way to the bathroom. 

Sora could appreciate him leaving though. It was a lovely sight, especially in the moonlight. 

While Riku searched for a washcloth Sora worked on undoing the covers. When Riku returned he had already wiped the dried come off his stomach and gently cleaned Sora off as well. After some awkward fumbling as to where to put the washcloth after that, Sora gently pried it out of Riku’s fingers with a grin, twisting so he could hook it onto the edge of the headboard. Grabbing Riku’s biceps, Sora pulled him back onto the bed. 

After some shifting, lots of laughter, and even more goodnight kisses, they finally settled down to sleep, Riku curled up behind Sora, wrapping an arm protectively around Sora’s waist. It was barely a few moments before Sora could hear Riku’s deep breaths as he fell asleep. 

Sora stayed up a moment longer, staring at the tiny cactus plant now hanging out with his poppies. And he wondered again at it’s sudden and unexpected appearance. 

The thought chased him to sleep, though with Riku’s presence, it did not follow him into his dreams. 

—-

Sora had nearly forgotten about the mysterious appearance of the cactus the next morning. He would have written the sudden and unexpected growth as a one-off magical event if it wasn’t for one thing. 

It happened again. 

And this time it was worse. 

Since Riku had the day off this morning, Sora had decided to open the shop later in the day, and after quickly putting on some clothes and watering the plants downstairs, he rushed back to his room. Riku undressed him just as quickly and pulled him back underneath the covers, pinning him to the mattress. Sora spent the next several minutes in bliss as Riku kissed and caressed every inch of him, arousing Sora until he was trembling in need and want. 

“Riku…” 

He felt Riku’s answering grin against the inside of his thigh. Sora’s whole body felt alive as he dragged Riku up to lay on top of him, desperately grinding their hips together. Luckily, Riku quickly got the point and pressed Sora into the mattress, grinding against Sora’s hips while kissing and nipping his neck. Sora moaned, and gasped, arching up into Riku’s thrusts as he chased his orgasm, wrapping his arms around Riku’s back to pull him closer. 

“Riku!” 

He arched up one last time just as Riku met his hips with a thrust of his own as they came together, groaning each other’s names. 

Sora sighed pleasantly when Riku collapsed on him, enjoying every moment of the heavy muscular weight that sunk into him, grounding him into this moment. 

They laid there for so long that they both drifted back off to sleep for another few minutes, finally getting up when Riku’s alarm started to go off. 

“Dammit… forgot to turn it off...” Riku grumbled, reaching over to where he had kicked his pants off last night. 

Sora mumbled a response, still way too comfortable in bed. Any bed was great with Riku in it. 

“Uhh, Sora?” 

Sora hummed, blinking his eyes open. Riku still kneeled over the side of the bed, and he appeared to be looking at something. “What’s wrong?” 

He only had to turn over to see it. 

Where there had only been one cactus last night, now a dozen or so of them covered Sora’s bedroom floor. All different sizes and shapes. 

And several of which were in full bloom. 

In mounting shock, Sora glanced up at the cactus in the poppy plant, finding that it had nearly doubled in size and was now sporting several new flowers. 

“That— This is impossible.” Sora sat up in bed, confusion muddling his thoughts. How had he not seen them when he left to water the flowers? “Just— there’s no way. Absolutely no way…” 

“Is it bad?” Riku asked, sitting up to pull Sora into his arms. 

Sora quickly shook his head. “No… At least. I don’t think so? I’m pretty sure this is just… rampant plant magic… but I don’t know why.” 

Riku hummed in comfort, rubbing his back. “Is there anyone you can call and ask? Or a book you can consult? What do you need?” 

Sora shook his head in thought. “I— Wait, I know who I can call.” 

It wasn’t a call he was necessarily looking forward to, but if he wanted a fast answer, she was the best person to ask. 

“I gotta call Master Persephone.” 

——-

Master Persephone wouldn’t stop laughing. 

“Master…” Sora said, hopefully keeping the whining tone out of his voice. Though with the way Persephone kept laughing, he wasn’t sure he succeeded. 

Sora sighed. This phone call was not going well at all. After having called his master’s home number and spending several awkward moments talking to her husband until Persephone was available, Persephone had started laughing the minute he explained that the cacti had a spontaneous growth spurt. 

Finally, Persephone seemed to take a break from laughing in order to breathe. “Oh goodness. That was a good laugh. I needed that after a visit with my mother.” 

Sora shuddered, remembering his own, thankfully brief, visit with Persephone’s mother. He didn’t know anyone could be so passionate about agriculture magic. “Well, I’m happy to provide some amusement, even if I’m not sure what’s so funny.” 

On the other side of the line, Persephone giggled again. “Well, dear, you know how we practiced checking a flower to make sure it’s representing the meaning you want it to? What were some of the challenges of that?” 

“Huh?” Sora frowned. A test? “Well, sometimes flowers felt like their color wasn’t what we saw, and we had to respect that…. Oh, and that sometimes flowers came in feeling something different altogether.” 

“And what about flowers with different meanings?” 

“That sometimes they can come in feeling one way, but another emotion might over...ride…” Sora gulped. “But cacti don’t— They mean motherly love! I got them to prepare for mother’s day!” 

Persephone laughed again. “Sora… you know that one flower dictionary doesn’t always work for all flowers. I will admit though, this particular meaning for cacti can be rather obscure. It’s not quite from his historical Radiant Garden floriography tradition, but rather a bit older and farther east. You said your boyfriend was from a different culture?” 

“Uh, yeah, his mom was,” Sora frowned. “What does that have to do with—”

“Where hydrangeas mean ‘please forgive me’ right?” 

“Yeah but—” 

“I remember hearing another story from that same region,” Persephone interrupted gently, “One where cacti have a more… passionate meaning.”

“Huh?” Sora was confused. “What does that—” 

_“Sex, kid,”_ Persephone’s husband, Hades, shouted over the phone. _“She means sex.”_

Sora felt his face turn red and he fumbled with the phone for a moment. “Oh.” He supposed that he must have gotten some cactus seeds or roots on his clothes when he had repotted the cacti the other day. With the… The passion that he and Riku had felt last night, they must have gotten excited and just kept growing. 

Sora glanced over at the dozen new plants on his countertop. Apparently, they got very excited. 

“Did that answer your question, Sora?” 

Sora turned his attention back to the phone. “Cacti mean uh… sex? How— Why?? They’re prickly!!” 

Persephone’s voice was thoughtful as she answered Sora's question. “Why, indeed. Perhaps it’s because their blooms are most beautiful on a warm humid night? Or because their flowers are as rare as a meeting of soulmates.” 

Sora glanced down at the array of cactus blooms currently in his shop. After repotting the several that had sprung up in his room, he now had over two dozen flowering cacti. More than enough for Mother’s Day. 

If the cacti would even cooperate enough for that holiday. 

Fighting down another blush, Sora asked the next logical question. “How do I… contain it?” 

Persephone sighed, the rush of air coming over the phone line. “Well, I know you practice good control over your magic, but in the heat of the moment, I understand that magical control is the last thing on your mind. I suppose it would be best to move the cacti outside. It’s warm enough they’ll be okay. Don’t listen to them if they complain. Cacti are also pretty clingy. After that, you might have a few accidents with other passionate flowers, but none of them are as excitable as the cactus. And less likely to wander.”

“Oh… yeah, that sounds good.” Sora was pretty sure there was a spot outside near the flower bed. He wished he had more room though. A full hothouse would be amazing, but there was no room in the small patio outside in the back of the store. And then there would be the—

“And next year I’d recommend getting your mother’s day cacti from Corona’s Finest Florists,” Persephone said, effectively distracting Sora from his thoughts. “You’ll pay more on shipping, but I’ve found that they are way more reliably focused on mother’s love? The florist there comes from a long line of floriographists. I can get you her number if you want.” 

“Sure!” Sora quickly grabbed a pencil and paper, writing down the number Persephone offered and quickly reciting it back. “You sure they’ll take a call from me? I’m just a—” 

“You’re not just anything, Sora. You’re one of the finest students I’ve ever had. You may not believe it yet, but your experiences have made you who you are today. That’s why the flowers trust you so much. You’re kind and gentle. And always willing to listen.” Persephone sighed quietly over the line. “I expect great things from you. And I hope you come to visit soon.” 

“Tell him to come over and play with Cerberus I, II, and III soon,” Hades grumbled, close enough to the phone that Sora could hear anyway. “The dogs are getting rambunctious. 

Sora laughed. “I’ll try to swing by sometime this spring. I, uh, wanted to ask some questions anyway. About… growing a certain plant.” 

Persephone hummed in interest and after another few moments of small talk, Sora hung up the phone, letting out a sigh of relief. 

He wondered when it would stop being weird to call his former teacher when he needed advice on flowers. She insisted that they were equals now, but it certainly didn’t feel like it yet. Mostly because Sora still felt the years of inexperience. 

_*Ding!*_

“Hi! Welcome to Dream— Riku!” Sora ran out from behind the counter, wrapping his boyfriend up in a hug. “You’re back!” 

Riku laughed. “I just went to go get lunch…. And pick up some other supplies.” He gestured down to the other bag in his hand, and Sora was able to make out a small box. Given the way Riku smirked when Sora lifted his gaze again, Sora could guess what was inside. He felt his heart rate speed up a bit at the thought that they might be able to go further tonight in their exploration of each other. 

“I wanted to be prepared,” Riku said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Just in case.” 

Chuckling, Sora kissed Rikus cheek, then took the food bags from him. 

“Did you figure out the cactus problem?” Riku asked, placing the bag with the box of condoms in it on the stairs leading up to the apartment. 

Sora nodded, wrapping his hands around Riku’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. Riku’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Humming as he pulled away, Sora laid his chin on Riku’s chest and looked up with what he hoped was a pleading look. “Do you want to help me move a table of cacti after lunch?” 

—-

That night the cacti and their excitability were the last things on Sora’s mind. 

Instead, he chased his excitement, his passion, as he rode Riku’s cock, bouncing hard enough to make the bedsprings squeak with each thrust. He placed his hands on Riku’s chest for leverage, feeling Riku’s racing heartbeat just below his hand. Each downward thrust elicited moans and gasps from Sora’s mouth as Riku’s cock brushed against his prostate, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. He flicked a finger over Riku’s nipple, drawing another groan from Riku. Riku’s hips thrust up roughly, nearly dislodging Sora, but Sora managed to steady himself. 

“Riku!” Sora cried out, throwing his head back. He was so close. “Ri—” 

“Sora!” Riku answered, his hands squeezing Sora’s hips, steadying his thrusts. His thumbs brushed the inside of the joint where Sora’s thighs met his groin. The gesture sent tiny pinpricks of pleasure straight to Sora’s cock and it leaked more precum onto Riku’s abs. 

“I— I’m so—” Sora’s words cut off in a sharp cry when one of Riku’s hands moved from his hip to his cock, brushing teasingly against it, “Riku! Please— Oh!” 

Riku’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking quickly and rubbing a thumb over the tip. His thrusts up became more erratic, nearly slamming into Sora’s prostate. Sora could barely control his movements to thrust back and just lost himself in the ride. 

“Ri-Riku!” He gasped out as his orgasm crashed into him. He shuddered and spasmed, only Riku’s grip on his hips keeping him in place. Riku continued to thrust up, drawing out Sora’s orgasm pleasantly. 

“Sora!” Riku thrust up once more with a grunt as his hips stilled. 

Even in a haze of pleasure, Sora admired the beautiful sight of Riku lost in his own gratification. Eyes squeezed shut and perfect beautiful mouth open in a gasp. 

Sora felt another wave of love wash over him and he shuddered. “Riku…” 

Sinking down, Sora relaxed his body on top of Riku, needing to be close. Needing to share every ounce of his love with the man beneath him. 

“Sora.” Riku’s arms reached for him, pulling him even closer. They shift just enough that Riku slips out of Sora and they collapse onto the bed. Riku keeps his arms wrapped around Sora’s waist and presses his face into Sora’s chest. “I love you so much, I feel like I can’t contain it sometimes.” 

“Then don’t try to contain it,” Sora said, raising a hand to run it through silver strands. “I want to feel it. Every bit of love you have.” 

Riku sighed happily. “I would decorate you in red chrysanthemums and cedar leaves. Fill your hair with orchis. Offer you bouquets of passionflower, shepherd’s purse, and clover.” 

Tears streamed down Sora’s face and he buried them in Riku’s hair. “Riku…” 

“Too sappy?” Riku asked, his voice clearly teasing but Sora shook his head. 

“That was so beautiful,” Sora cried, pulling away so he could kiss Riku deeply, trying to pour his love into him. “That was— I—” He swallowed around his dry throat. What could he say that would ever come close to matching that?

“A bouquet of garden daisies and ambrosia. That’s what I give you in return,” Sora said softly. After a heartbeat, he added. “And variegated tulips. Can’t forget those.” 

Riku chuckled, looking up at Sora. “Thank you for the daisies and ambrosia. But what are the tulips for?” 

Sora raised a hand to Riku’s face, rubbing his thumb right under a teal eye. “Beautiful eyes.” 

Sora felt the heat beneath his hand from Riku’s blush, his own face warming up when Riku tilted his head to kiss Sora’s fingers. “I love you.” 

“I love you too…” 

They lied like that for a moment longer until the sticky feeling seemed to get to Riku and he reluctantly rolled out of Sora’s embrace. 

“I feel bad,” Sora murmured, rolling into the warm spot where Riku had been, flinching a little at the twinge in his backside. “This is my apartment, I should be taking care of you. 

“I like taking care of you though.” Riku grinned, already walking towards the bathroom. “Be right back.” 

Clean up took less time since they weren’t worried about any wayward plants and soon Riku was worming his way back into Soras arms, curling in close so he could lay his head right over Sora’s heart. 

Sora had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard Riku sigh, this time a little wistful. “What’s wrong?” 

Riku shook his head. “It’s nothing. Just… I wish we could take a shower together in the morning. But your shower is way too small…” 

Sora hummed, “I’m sorry…” He liked that idea as well but his shower was just a single stall. Much too small for two grown men. 

Before he drifted off completely, he thought he heard Riku say. “Maybe in our house.” 

Whether Riku said it or not, Sora carried that thought with him to his dreams. A house with Riku would be amazing. Maybe one with a large garden. 

And a shower built for two. 

—-

“Have fun at work!” Sora grinned kissing Riku on the cheek as he passed a packed lunch over. 

_“Cree?”_

Sora laughed, passing a shield cookie over to Momo. “I hope you have fun at work too. Thank you for staying with Rikuto yesterday.” 

Riku grinned, poking Momo’s soft underbelly. “You’re gonna get fat with all those cookies.” 

Sora gasped in indignation, echoed by Momo’s agitated cree. “It’s not Momo’s fault he’s so cute and perfect.” 

_“Squeak!”_

_“Squeak! Squeak!”_

Sora gasped, turning around to pet Potato and Juniper at the same time. You guys are cute and perfect too. Don’t you worry!” Sora pulled out another pair of shield cookies and handed them out. 

Riku laughed. “You’re incorrigible. I Love you.”

“I love you too!” Sora leaned up to kiss Riku one last time. “Now go to work. The sooner you get to work, the sooner you can come back!” 

Riku nodded, raising his arm to let Momo latch onto his shoulder. After another hug, Riku left for work and Sora was left to contemplate how to start his day. 

“I suppose we should check on the cacti. Make sure they handled the cooler temperatures last night.” 

He heard Potato and Juniper squeak in confirmation and they all headed out to the back patio. 

Sora stopped in his tracks as soon as he opened the door. Juniper and Potato spared him now mind as they eagerly bounded ahead, sniffing at the new arrivals that had appeared overnight. 

The many, _many_ new arrivals. 

Where there had been maybe a few dozen cacti yesterday, there were now at least a hundred. Each and everyone in full bloom. 

Evidently, a flight of stairs, several doors, and cooler temperatures outside had done nothing to dampen the powerful connection these cacti had to their floriography meaning. 

Sora let out a sigh, raising a hand to his head. Maybe he and Riku should quit their day jobs and just become cacti growers. 

It would definitely be a _pleasurable_ job. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you've enjoyed by leaving a comment! It was fun to revisit this AU a bit (kinda) and I look forward to continuing it in the future!! <3
> 
> Floriography meanings: 
> 
> Single Rose - Simple Beauty  
> Amaryllis - Delicate Beauty  
> Calla Lily - Magnificent Beauty  
> Blue Rose - Rare (impossible) beauty  
> Anemones - Anticipation  
> Spanish Jasmine - sensuality  
> Dark red roses - Deep love  
> Syrian Mallow - Consumed by Love  
> Red Chrysanthemum - Love  
> Cedar Leaf - I live for thee  
> Orchis - Beauty  
> Passionflower - Belief  
> Shepherd's Pruse - I give you my all  
> Clover - Be Mine  
> Garden Daisies - I share your sentiments  
> Ambrosia - Love returned  
> Variegated Tulips - Beautiful eyes  
> Cactus - Mother's Love in some cultures, Intense Passion and Sexual Desire in others!


End file.
